


Lies of The Beautiful People

by HeartsAndSpades



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Guns, Homicide, Killings, Knives, M/M, Mentions of Rape, Murder, Murderer, Phan - Freeform, Phandom - Freeform, highschool, insane, killer, mentions of pedophillia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 15:36:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13790748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartsAndSpades/pseuds/HeartsAndSpades
Summary: Killings have been occuring in the small town of Bridgewell, nobody knows exactly what's happened, so they ignore it. Only when it becomes a weekly thing do they try to do anything. Phil Lester, a highschooler, and his best friend Dan Howell know a bit more than they care to tell, it leads to a thrilling ride and lies kept.





	Lies of The Beautiful People

**Author's Note:**

> This work is quite graphic and I would suggest checking the tags before reading, Thank You!

Dan Howell and Phil Lester were known as the dynamic duo of Bridgewell High School. They’d known each other for 6 years, yet they acted like they were newly friends, they constantly hung out and spent the days together. They’ve been this way since 6th Grade, inseparable. It wasn’t a problem necessarily, more of a constant. Dan and Phil never even dated anyone, never really seen with anyone except each other and occasionally somebody else from their friend group. It was amusing and a little scary, but nobody ever messed with them since they knew the other would be there in a heartbeat.   
Lately in the small town of Bridgewell there had been reports here and there of somebody breaking and entering and even the occasional murder. Not many people pointed it out as it was seen more as taboo. Everyone always acted like things like this never occurred out of the ordinary around the area even though a lot was happening under the seams. Here’s the story of Bridgewell, two inseparable boys, and a killer who may not be a sociopath.   
~~~~~~~~~~

“Hey Dan! Do you wanna get coffee or something?” Phil asked Dan while they both packed up their bags.   
“Nah, Sorry, I got piano after school at 4.” Dan replied.  
“I thought it was on Sundays?” Phil asked, raising a ginger coloured eyebrow.  
“Uh, my instructor couldn’t make Sundays anymore, something about babysitting her granddaughter.” Dan said hastily, seeming to want to get away.  
“Okay then, I guess I’ll talk to you later then.” Phil said, a bit confused because Dan always brought up things like this when his schedule changed to make sure Phil knew when he could and couldn't hang out. It was a bit upsetting to be honest.   
Phil walked out to the parking lot by himself that day, that would be the first of many lonely days to come.   
Phil’s blue 1997 Dodge Charger roared as he started it, the muffler probably had a hole it it, but Phil wasn’t a car guy, nor did he have a clue on how to fix it. Dan would probably get on him for the hundredth or so time if he was with Phil.  
He was lucky enough to have parents who got him a car at least, Dan usually walked home or rode with Phil, but Dan didn’t seemed to have wanted to go back with Phil, so Phil drove back to his house, alone.   
He cranked up the old stereo system and let the sweet sound of Matt Bellamy comfort him as he drove.   
~~~~~  
Dan speed walked down the pavement toward his house, it was usually only 20 minutes away in walking distance, but construction was happening on the main road, so he was delayed slightly. Usually at this point Dan would have made Phil drive him home, but he couldn’t as his after school “activities” would get far too much in the way. Even though Dan and Phil were best friends, Dan still held some secrets up his sleeve you could say.   
Nobody knew about the things that Dan got up to after dark, he was only a high schooler, one with impeccable grades at that, so nobody thought much of him, not even Phil. Dan went by the alias of ‘Crow’ at night. He supposed it fit him, dark, scary, and smart, at least for a bird. Crow and Dan were nothing alike. Crow was a killer, a deranged and psychotic killer, while Dan was your average teen. Or at least that’s what people assumed.   
Dan soon reached his house, it was small and cozy, not nearly as big as Phil’s. Dan’s parents were quite young, they had him when they were still teens, so that heavily affected what jobs they could and couldn’t get, but Dan was happy with his parents and home life, he was thankful for it actually. He knew that they tried their best, so what more could he ask of them?  
Dan walked inside to only be created by silence. His parents weren’t home, he always knew each of their schedules and when the times overlapped. Neither of them would be home for the next 4 hours, at dusk, so about 7 he would go out in his get up and if his parents did manage to come home before he go back (which was likely), he would always say he was at Phil’s.   
He spent the next few of hours eating and finishing homework (with a little gaming here and there) until it was almost 7, that’s when he got ready.   
Crow looked nothing alike Dan (except for height). Crow had dark hair (a wig Dan got that looked decently real), a black mask that covered everything on his face, but had eye holes and smaller holes around the mouth for breathing purposes. Crow had deep (near black) eyes and wore black skinny jeans and a jacket with an Anarchy symbol. He thought the outfit fit him nicely. It also looked nothing like him to be honest. He made sure that nobody knew of the outfit by hiding it under a loose floorboard in his room.   
Dan made the mask himself as well. He wanted it to be one of a kind. He had modeled one for his face and the rest was history. The mask was black with white coming off the eyes and some well blended swirls throughout. It was perfect and tied the entire outfit together. Sure, sometimes it was a hassle to attempt to talk in and sure it was difficult to make sure everything was pinned on securely, but it was worth it.   
Dan didn’t classify himself as cruel and heartless, he (Crow) only killed those who deserve it. His last victim was a rapist who got away many times without charge and Crow felt the need to get rid of such scum. Tonights main course was a man named Stew Crawford, known to his drama students as Mr. Crawford. This exact night Crawford had drama practice for the play that was to be put on the next night. Dan would have joined said drama class if he hadn’t known about Crawford’s interests. Crawford was a complete and utter pedophile, he was a sick sick man who just so happened to work at a school. It was horrible and outrageous to see this man get away with abusing kids. Crow however, could and would put a stop to it.   
Once his outfit was put together, he smirked to himself, not to brag, but he looked good. He pulled out a small revolver and a set of throwing knives, for a high schooler, he definitely knew what he was doing. When he was Crow, he was fast, strong, powerful, and nothing in the ordinary. It made him feel more alive. It was thrilling…   
He glanced at the clock which read 7:30, crap, he needs to get going he thought to himself, remembering to leave a small note on the refrigerator for his parents and lock the door behind him. Tonight was fright night. He howled out a hyena laugh as he made his way back toward the high school,  
~~~~~~~~  
Phil was in drama at the moment, he was practicing for his lead part in the Shakespeare play, Romeo and Juliet. He’d seen the play a million times and always wondered why they had never changed it up when he was little, now that he was older and knew more about the play, he couldn’t say that past him was wrong, but he had gotten the part of stunning Romeo, which was crazy in his opinion, but he kept his head held high and his hopes at max. The teacher, Mr. Crawford, said that Phil would make a wonderful Romeo and looked the part. (Phil had blushed a bit at that comment as he didn’t think that his looks were adequate)   
It was near the end of rehearsal that the lights went out, not just one or two, all of the main powered ones. The only light source they now had was a small emergency light near the exit. It was a bit sudden and out of the ordinary as there was no sort of storm as it was a beautiful October evening and nobody else was in the school except for a janitor who knew they were here, how odd.   
“Kids, calm down, the power line might have been hit out by the road or a circuit board may have had a short circuit, you’ll all be fine!” hollered Mr. Crawford over the sounds of a dozen or so panicking teens.   
We all were starting to quiet down when out of nowhere a loud screeching sound that resembled metal against metal occured, It sounded like something from Nightmare on Elm Street when Freddy drew his knives against steel. The sound pierced Phil’s and everyone else’s ears.   
“Jesus Christ!” yelled a girl near the exit, as the noise seemed to have came from there.   
Suddenly a black knife rushed through the auditorium and stuck in the whiteboard Mr. Crawford was using. Horrified screams plagued the air, you could see the outline of a figure standing at the foot of the doors. Tall and menacing.   
Phil backed himself against a stone wall near the back of the room with his pupils blown wide, he thought he knew who this was. Talk had been going around about this..this..thing, and that thing was stood in his school auditorium. The news referred to it as “Crow”. Nobody talked about it and Phil sometimes even doubted himself that the tale was true, but now that this thing was stood less than 20 meters from him, he believed it, that was for sure.   
The figure marched through the auditorium, kids trying to get the furthest from it they could. A gun was obviously tucked in it’s belt and knives as well were on his waist. When the teachers used to talk about lockdowns, they always said to get somewhere safe or mass attack them, but there was no way that was gonna happen.   
Mr. Crawford stood next to the stage, a look of fear lining his features. As Crow stepped closer and closer, Crawford only pushed himself further against the wooden floor on the stage. The glasses perched on his nose seemed to slowly slide lower on his face and his eyes never left the figure coming toward him.   
It was then when the thing was right next to him that it swooped down next to his ear and whispered something that sent shivers up Crawford’s spine. His glasses crashed to the floor and a blade sliced the air.   
Thick silence hung throughout the room as the figured backed away with a bloody knife in it’s left hand and Crawford’s once spotless white shirt turned crimson. Few people moved and everyone starred as Crawford fell to the floor. He was dead.   
The figure turned slowly to his right before carving letters into the stage above Crawford’s corpse. It took a minute, but as it backed away, the words “PEDOPHILE” could be read from every part of the room.   
Crow walked away and started for the door. It then turned to Phil, those black eyes perhaps capturing Phil’s soul.   
Phil stood, stunned at the person in front of him, he didn’t know who or what it was, but whoever it was was neither a devil or angel, you could see it’s light breathing.  
“Who are you?” Phil whispered, breaking the silence of the room. Crow paused and turned once again to Phil.  
“Who aren’t I?” the figured breathed. That got a hitch in breaths around the room. Phil could tell that most likely the figure was male, that’s all.   
He walked from the room, the thud of his shoes could be heard until that exit door slammed closed. He was gone.   
“Someone call 999!” yelled a girl who was white as paper.   
Phil looked around at his peers, some rushing toward dead Crawford, some rushing toward the door that the killer had left from minutes before, and some (like Phil) stayed where they stood with disbelief clouding their faces.   
~~~~~~~~~  
Dan constantly looked behind him after exiting the building, making sure not another soul had followed him, he would go into the woods, take off the mask, wig, contacts, and jacket. He would place them in a plastic bag that he stuffed in his jacket, then leave said woods, so nobody would have a clue.  
After these experiences, he was full of adrenaline. He was ready to run a marathon, or go kill someone else, but he wouldn’t be greedy. Greed lead to capture and that was the last thing he wanted.  
Dan wasn’t sure whether or not he regretted his decision to speak to Phil, what happens if he somehow recognized his voice (even though he deepened it significantly and changed his accent to be much more northern) or if someone saw his real hair? It could all go down hill.   
Dan swallowed any fear, tied the plastic bag closed, and marched with his head high from the dark and ominous woods.  
~~~~~~  
Phil woke up with a start, his dreams had been haunted by Crow (AKA the figure in black) as his mind liked to call him. He didn’t know why, but he didn’t hate Crow or think of him as a murderer. Though that probably makes Phil just as crazy as Crow. Now that he knew Crow was a guy, he couldn’t help but wonder...Do I know him? How old is he? Why did he respond to me? Phil just couldn’t figure out everything.   
School had been canceled as a homicide in the building had happened less than 24 hours ago. Phil sighed, his parents weren’t gonna be home for hours and it was boring here by himself . Phil glanced over at his phone. He could always text Dan, but as of late, Dan had been acting like he never wanted to hang around Phil. Phil decided to just text him anyway, the worst that could happen would be rejection.  
To: Dan  
From:Phil  
Hey, Do you want to hang out today?

Phil laid back again, his head resting against his headboard. He wanted to tell Dan about everything he saw, even if the police said not to share too much with the “public”. Dan wasn’t the public and he was allowed to do whatever his soul pleased. He then felt a buzzing.  
To: Phil   
From: Dan  
Sure! You want me to come over to yours?

Phil let out a sigh of relief, he couldn’t help but be relieved, he hadn’t hung out with Dan in what felt like forever.

To:Dan  
From: Phil  
Yeah, see you in a bit! :)

Phil decided to take a shower, as he didn’t have time to take one last night at the unholy hour that he finally got home. His hair was getting greasy, as was his skin. He also needed to shave a bit. His five o'clock shadow was starting to get a bit stubley.   
~~~~~

Dan got ready quickly, he hadn’t hung around with Phil in a while, although he did see Phil last night he chuckled to himself. Dan didn’t like hanging out with Phil on nights when he was gonna go out and he did have some occasional activities outside of school, so time was tight a lot of the time.   
Dan finished straightening the last bit of his hair and left, his mum was in the kitchen doing the dishes as he snuck past. She didn’t start work until later.   
Dan walked down the street, twiddling his phone in his left hand with his earbuds in. He was thankful that it wasn’t that cold out as all he had on was a ‘Manchester’ hoodie that he was starting to suspect was Phil’s. He made it to Phil’s in record time for walking.   
He pulled out his earbuds and stepped up to the front door, knocking twice. After a minute or so of standing there and desperate knocking, he gave up and snagged the “hidden” key from under a potted plant. Phil had told him where it was a long time ago, it never really came in handy until now.   
He unlocked the door and put the key back, making his way into the Lester household. He could spot the many pictures of Phil and Martyn that neatly lined the walls. Their house always looked put together. The dark wood floors contrasted perfectly with the pale walls and picture frames.   
Dan could hear the sound of water upstairs, Phil was probably in the shower. He crept around the house, looking at the knick knacks to pass the time. He made his way up the old creaky staircase towards Phil’s bedroom. The room honestly looked like Phil’s personality threw up all over it. Posters covered the ceiling and walls, a blue and green theme carried throughout it. It was just like Phil. Ever since Dan had known Phil, he had the same kinda look to his bedroom, now it just seemed a bit more angst.   
Dan then heard the water turn off, he awkwardly sat on the half made bed and laid back, studying the posters on the ceiling. There were many of Muse and Matt Bellamy, a decent amount of Buffy. He could spot some anime and bands as well.   
Dan jerked up when Phil was in the doorway. Phil yelped in surprise, he hadn’t expected Dan so early.  
“Hey! You nearly gave me a heart attack, I thought you wouldn’t be here until later.” Phil said with a ragged breath.  
“I didn’t have anything to do, so I just headed straight out, sorry.” Dan said giving Phil a sheepish smile.  
“It’s fine, Mum and Dad are out, so we have the whole place to ourselves.” Phil said with a playful wink.  
Dan hollered out a laugh, Phil was still Phil, that was for sure.  
“Sorry hun, not my type.” Dan said sassily with a pretend hair flip,  
“Oh! I’m hurt!” said Phil sarcastically.   
They both cackled in humer. It was nice to have a friend around.   
“So Philly, what do you wanna do?” Dan asked.  
“Not sure, hadn’t thought that far ahead.” Phil replied.   
Dan snorted at that.  
“Hey! I’m still traumatized from a literal murder!” Phil concluded.  
“Yeah...What was that like?” said Dan quietly.  
“It was….I can’t tell whether is was enthralling or if it was terrifying. Maybe somewhere in the middle?” Phil questioned.  
Dan sat quiet, his eyes seemingly glazed over in thought.   
“Yeah..anyway, I would rather forget that.” Phil said, not sure if he was lying or not.   
“Of course” Dan said with a tight smile.   
“But the guy that killed him was…..intriguing.” stated Phil   
“How so?” Dan asked.  
“He..I don’t know. He was threatening and all sure, but that’s to be expected from someone with knives and guns. He also seemed to be so sure of his movements, it was mesmerizing, yet horrifying.” Phil said, thinking about the way Crow swooped in so gracefully, for a killer that is.   
“I’m not so sure a homicidal maniac should be mesmerizing.” Dan smirked.  
“Hey! I’ve seen the way you goggle over Evan Peters in Murder House!” Phil defended.  
“Yeah, but he’s EVAN PETERS, Phil, I don’t think you understand.” Dan screeched.   
“Yeah Yeah” Phil rolled his eyes.   
Dan and Phil talked for the next hour about anything and everything. That was one of the fascinating things about them, they could talk for hours without it getting old. It was a talent really.   
~~~~~~~  
“I think I better get going if I want to make it home for dinner…” Dan started.  
“No! You could stay here for dinner if you’d like.” Phil interrupted.  
“I mean, we’re probably gonna have some fish tonight, maybe some beans or something.” Phil backed up.  
“I guess I can stay” Dan caved.   
Phil’s face contorted into a grin.  
“If you get that smile of your face, it creeps me out.” Dan laughed.  
“I’ll remember that, Daniel.” Phil replied.  
“I’m sure you will” Dan chuckled.  
~~~  
Staying for dinner turned into staying still 9, which turned into spending the night. This happened a lot with them. They constantly hung out, at least they used to. Now from schedules they weren’t around each other nearly as much, but over the years they’ve learned to work around it. The topic of the murders hadn’t came up anymore. Both knew a bit more than they cared to admit, just not in the same direction.   
Phil was almost hoping to see Crow again, even if it sounded absolutely insane on his part. Dan knew that Phil was intrigued by Crow, though he didn’t think that much of it as it was new and out of the ordinary.   
“Hey Dan” Phil hummed from the window sill.  
“Yeah” Dan replied as he strolled through Tumblr on Phil’s bed.  
“Who do you think Crow is?” Phil asked.  
Dan’s chocolate eyes shot up from the screen.  
“what? “ Dan asked alarmed.  
“Like, who do you think this “killer” is?” Phil repeated.   
“I’m not sure Phil, but whoever it is shouldn’t be around this town.” Dan stated bluntly.  
“And why’s that?” Phil asked, his eyes drifting to Dan.  
“Because, everyone has secrets here and I don’t know, what if they kill someone close?” Dan lied through his teeth, although it’s not like Phil would notice such a thing.   
“I...I never thought about it that way.” Phil said.  
“Well I have, and It makes me feel a bit uncomfortable not gonna lie.” Dan said. Though he was more afraid of Phil finding out about him and things going sour.  
“Uncomfortable? That’s a new one when discussing a cold hearted killer.” Phil chuckled emotionlessly.  
Dan snorted at the comment, it was true he may be lying, but hearing such believing things from his best friend was odd.   
“Anyway, How’s your piano going?” Phil asked, changing the subject.  
“Good, I guess?” Dan said questionably.   
“Your teacher still a grouch?” Phil laughed.  
“Don’t even get me started Philly! She’s constantly chastising me and saying things about me! Like, ‘Oh Daniel! Your hands are such a big jumbly mess and your hair covers half of your face. You can’t possibly play piano correctly with such flaws!’” Dan imitated using an old woman voice.  
“I mean...she’s not wrong.” Phil replied.  
“That’s not the point!” Dan mumbled under his breath.  
“Mhhm, sure” Phil said sardonically.   
“Shush” Said Dan.  
~~~~~~  
A couple days later they finally went back to school. They had fixed everything “tainted” by Crow. Cleaned up the blood, fixed the wood on the stage, the cut wiring for the lights, they even put more secure locks on the doors. They seemed to forget that Crow didn’t break and enter though, he simply entered.   
Phil’s parents didn’t talk about what Phil went through. They simply ignored the entire subject. Phil couldn’t tell if he was relieved or annoyed, probably somewhere in between.   
Things went back to normal for Dan and Phil. Phil continued to drive Dan to and from school. They ate together at lunch, talked, it was all fine. At least that’s what they thought.   
Crow still killed though. He didn’t kill anyone from the school, that was relieving for Phil. He constantly thought about the dark figure. Phil also learned that Crawford did indeed molest kids from the school and what Crow did wasn’t for the worst, but it wasn’t the best choice of action. Phil hated Crow for killing people in his town, but he simultaneously loved him for killing people in his town. Sick, wasn’t it? Phil never shared these thoughts with Dan, as he thought Dan may see him as psycho.   
Everything seemed to be all going fine until one fateful day. Phil was over at Dan’s house, Dan was currently in the shower as he fell in a mud puddle in the parking lot of the school. This left Phil to sit alone in Dan’s monochrome room. Dan always said he loved the aesthetic or something. Phil personally thought it was a bit boring, but it felt like Dan, so he never really minded it as much.   
Phil was walking around Dan’s room, admiring his books and posters. They had such similar interests that some posters Phil couldn’t actually tell if they were his or Dan’s. It was sorta funny. While snooping around, Phil noticed as he stepped on a floorboard that it shifted. Phil wiggled his foot on said board and it moved. It was loose, it could easily come up. Phil’s eyebrows furrowed. He got down onto his knee and picked up the loose wood. Underneath was a plastic bag.  
Phil was confused to why Dan kept a plastic bag under his floorboard. He untied the bag and inside was something that sent Phil’s mind into a frenzy. It was a mask. A mask that had haunted his thoughts and T.V. screen for months. He also saw a wig and other pieces of the outfit that he thought he’d never see up close again. His jaw dropped. Dan couldn’t be a murderer?! Right? Phil’s rapid breathing stopped and stilled as he heard the sound of water turning off. Crap!   
Phil quickly stuffed everything back into the plastic bag and stuffed it back under the floorboard and made it look like he didn’t just discover something that could literally get him killed.   
Dan then walked into the room, a towel around his waist and his hair looking adorably curly. Phil’s breath was stolen from his chest. This cute boy who he had known for years could easily snap his neck. Phil wasn’t sure if the loss of air was from the way he could admire Dan Howell’s body or if it was him imagining that same body slicing through flesh. Oh how life was cruel. 

“You look like you’ve seen a ghost are you okay?” Dan asked taking a step closer to Phil.  
“Uh, Yeah, I mean no I haven’t seen a ghost, but like...yeah.” Phil stuttered.  
“Okay, just let me get some pants on then we can chat, yeah?” Dan said, turning to his wardrobe.   
As Dan got dressed, Phil pondered what to do. Would he confront him or keep it a secret or report it to the authorities?   
Phil’s thoughts were bluntly interrupted as Dan flopped down beside him. How had Phil never noticed the way his face seemed to radiate a glow when he was happy? Phil wondered to himself.   
“I’m so glad I’m clean, my skin actually feels not gross” Dan giggled, his dimple showing.   
Phil fake chuckled along with Dan, praying Dan didn’t notice his stiffness.  
“So, Do you wanna get beaten at Mario Kart?” Dan asked, eyes lighting up at Phil.  
Phil was about to agree when he reminded himself what lie under Dan’s floor.  
“Uh, actually, My mum wanted me home by 5 to go to my Grandma’s, so I’ll have to deny that offer.” Phil said, proud of himself for quickly creating an alibi. Dan frowned a little at that.   
“Oh, okay, I guess I’ll see you tomorrow then” Dan said, eyes downcast.  
“Yeah..” Phil trailed off and backed out of the room quickly.  
He sped walked through the Howell house and flew out the front door. He wasn’t sure if it was adrenaline or if he was gonna have a literal heart attack.  
Phil fell into the driver’s seat of his car, the engine roared to life and he hit the accelerator pedal, speeding away. He sighed, the drive to his house he didn’t turn on the radio nor heat, he didn’t even put on his seat belt...it was definitely concerning for Phil.   
Phil drove past his road and carried on, he drove out of town towards a lake that he and his family used to visit during the summer when he was younger. It was a place where he could clear his thoughts, him and Dan would sometimes come here. Phil showed him this place years ago and since then he’s been here more than he’d care to admit. It was funny really, he tries to get away from Dan and only ends up thinking more about him.   
Phil parked his car in the clearing and laid his head back. He was horrified truly and honestly, but he’d known Dan for years and he was always so fond and caring toward Phil. sure he had sass and could make some crude remarks, but didn’t everyone?   
~~~~~~  
Dan paced quietly around his bedroom. He was upset over why Phil would leave so suddenly out of nowhere. Dan knew that Phil’s excuse was a lie. He knew Phil better than almost anybody, so seeing him acting that much out of the ordinary stood out greatly to Dan.   
Dan looked outside at the bare branches and wilted leaves that covered the ground. Dan loved autumn when all the leaves turned colours and fell to the ground. It also wasn’t that cold yet, so you could go outside and still feel decently comfortable. It was the near perfect weather during that time. Outside now it was starting to slowly morph into winter, snow would no doubt be here in the next month or so.   
Dan looked away and flopped onto his bed, he was going to go out tonight, but now he couldn’t bring himself to do such a thing, he just wanted to lay down and possibly nap for a bit. Phil had taken a toll on him, emotionally.   
Dan closed his eyes, his long lashes tickled his cheeks as his hair brushed along his forehead. His muscles relaxed and his mind drifted out of consciousness.   
~~~~~~~~~~  
The next day at school, Phil tried to avoid Dan, it wasn’t the best way of dealing with things, but it was all he knew to do. He had decided that he wasn’t gonna turn Dan in, at least not yet. He wanted answers, if his life wasn’t in danger, why not?  
Dan noticed the way Phil didn’t associate with him, though he didn’t say anything about it. Phil didn’t not speak to Dan altogether, just didn’t make an effort to do so. It wasn’t helping that Dan was basically hanging off his arm, if under different circumstances, it would have been adorable, Dan in general was adorable, even if he was a bit insane at times.  
Phil tried to make a plan on how he was supposed to bring the whole subject up to Dan, he decided to wait another couple of days before doing so, it seemed like a solid idea to wait until Friday, so he’s have the weekend to figure whatever answers he got back and to either talk to Dan more or try to escape him, whichever worked.  
~~~~~~  
After a day of being ignored, Dan thought that he did need to get the craving of shedding someone's blood out of his system, so he ended up walking at night toward an alley he new that his victim would be at. What Dan didn’t know though was that two other people were following him, one of which was Phil (he was curious and didn’t know what to do, he also wanted to be 100% sure of Dan being Crow) and the other was just as dangerous as Crow himself.   
It was decently foggy outside and the sky was dark, perfect for a homicide. Dan ducked into the alley, it was located in a more run-down area of the city. Phil stayed outside of the alley, nobody else was on the streets at the moment, so it went under the radar. Phil watched as Dan slickly pulled a thin and long blade from his belt, it was sharpened and glimmering in the moonlight. Dan or Crow’s movements were cool and smooth, you could see another man with his back turned toward the alley entrance, he was at Dan’s mercy at the second.   
Phil was slowly learning that Dan liked to play with his victims. He would scratch his knife on a dumpster or brick and make the person squirm with fear. The man that Dan was after didn’t see Dan himself though, only the scratch marks he left. With one fluent motion, Dan was behind the man, his gleaming knife at the man’s throat. The man was big in size, shorter than Dan, but much wider, he was balding and had a thick mustache above his lip. He quivered as Dan whispered something in his ear, Phil couldn’t hear what was being said.  
Suddenly out of nowhere, another person swooped in, he also wore dark clothes, you couldn’t get a good look at his face, as it was dark as could be in the alley. Phil didn’t know what was happening, was this man with Dan or with the man. Phil quickly saw the dark figure push the mustache man from Dan’s claws. He tried to cut Dan as he did so, barely missing him. Phil soon realized that Dan and the other figure were fighting with knives. The pristine blades slashed through the air, Phil was stunned at how fast Dan was able to move away from the blade. He was like a ninja, but the other person was just as good.   
Just as quickly as it started, it was over. Dan got stabbed in the side and laid motionless on the ground. Phil would have sprung out, but he had no weapon to defend himself with and the two other men weren’t gone yet. Dan’s victim scurried from the alley and the other figure retreated up a wall, scaling it perfectly.   
As soon as they both were gone, Phil ran over to Dan, he was either unconscious or just in pain, Phil couldn’t tell which. Phil knew he couldn’t call an ambulance, so he did what any good friend would do. Took off Dan’s mask and anarchy coat as well as the wig, he found the plastic bag he had only found days before under a floorboard in Dan’s room and stuffed all of the evidence inside. With this new found intellect, he picked up Dan, his arms strained doing so, as Dan wasn’t the lightest human on Earth and tried to carry him toward Phil’s house. Phil knew that his parents weren’t home, so it worked out, it was a bit of a walk from the alley back to Phil’s , especially with a man over 6 foot in his arms and carrying a plastic bag that he had to keep sealed.   
After what felt like hours of walking, he reached his house and took Dan inside, with a blanket layed out on his bed to hold any stray blood, he got to work.   
Of course Phil was no doctor and couldn’t stitch up the wound, he could tend to it. He took off Dan’s shirt and tried to be respectful and not look at his bare chest and stomach, but his curiosity got the best of him and he admired Dan. Dan was beautiful and had a gorgeous body, except for the bleeding stab wound on his side.   
He grabbed some gauze and bandages, he heavily applied the gauze and layered bandages over the wound.   
He also grabbed a blanket to put over Dan, so the boy wouldn’t get cold. Phil wanted to laugh at himself, patching up a murderer who he may or may not be in love with while simultaneously cleaning off bloodied knives and clothing. The things he did for Dan was over the top honestly.   
Phil sat in his desk chair for a couple hours into the night, he played light music and drank some coffee, he wasn’t gonna fall asleep until Dan was awake.   
After another hour, Dan finally started blindly blinking, trying to take in his foreign surroundings, he knew he had been stabbed, as the memory was fresh in his mind, but he was confused where he was as his vision was blurry, but this didn’t look like a hospital nor a jail cell.   
When he saw Phil, his eyebrows furrowed and then he started to panic. Phil knew, Phil knew, Phil knew. Phil could see how in distress Dan was, so he briskly got up from the semi uncomfortable chair and rushed to Dan’s side.   
“Shh, you’re okay, you’re okay. I patched up the wound, you’re alive. Everything’s going to be okay.” Phil whispered, trying to stop Dan from having a panic attack.  
“You know?” Dan asked, more than a statement then a question.  
“Yeah, don’t worry about me though, everything will be alright, you need to stay calm and collected or else you may start bleeding again” Phil said, calming Dan down successfully.   
“It’s not okay, I’m so so sorry, you weren’t supposed to find out like this, nobody was and-” Dan started.  
“Shush, all that matters is that you’re okay, we can talk more about this later.” Phil replied with a warm smile.   
“Thank you” Dan said, tears still filling his chocolate eyes.  
“Anything for you” Phil said, leaning down and pecking Dan’s forehead.   
~~~~~~~  
Dan and Phil ended up falling asleep in each other's arms after Dan’s small meltdown. It all ended up okay, Dan didn’t get turned in, but he did stop killing. After being stabbed and Phil knowing, he felt like he would be doing more evil than good. A bad guy turned maybe.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank You for reading my fic, please comment and give me prompts/suggestions for more fics!


End file.
